


Anti-Flu

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kids!Kaisoo, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Si Kyungsoo lang yata ang hindi takot sa injection.





	Anti-Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Hakmabsjsma bye

Dalawang palad ni Kyungsoo ay nakatakip sa magkabilang tenga, galit na magkasalubong din ang mga eyebrow ng bata habang masakit na nakatingin sa kaibigang malakas umiyak- si Baekhyun. 

Naiinis na si Kyungsoo, magpapa injection lang naman sila ng anti-flu pero kung makaiyak naman si Baekhyun ay parang baklang baboy na kakatayin. Sira na eardrums niya! 

Napaka arte talaga, yun ang nasa isip ni Kyungsoo habang dinidilaan ang strawberry flavoured na chuppa chups. 

"Baekhyun, wag ka na ngang umiyak, parang kagat ng langgam lang naman yan eh." Irap ng bata pero tila nabingi sa sobrang takot ang isa kaya hindi nito pinansin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo at lalong nilakasan ang pag iyak. "Bakla ka ba? Bakla ka no?" 

"Soo! Anak, saan mo natutunan ang salitang yan?" Gulat na tanong ni Junmyeon sa anim na taong gulang na anak. Hindi niya lubos na maisip na sa mura at inosenteng edad ni Kyungsoo ay marunong na ito sa mga ganitong salita. 

"Hmmm? Kay Baekhyun po daddy!" Paghuhugas kamay ng bata sabay takbo palayo bago pa masermonan.

Napailing nalang ang daddy Junmyeon niya tsaka umupo, pinunasan ang sipon ni Baekhyun na halos naiinom na niya. 

Si Kyungsoo talaga, kahit 6 years old palang, iisipin mong 30 years old na mung mag isip. Gifted siguro tong anak niya or pilosopo lang. 

Si Kyungsoo naman na parang may bulate sa singit ay ikot ng ikot sa loob ng clinic sipsip ang lollipop. Bagot na siya kaya wala lang, nag iikot lang ang bata, nilalaro ang mga bagay na pumupukaw sa attention, nakikipag kulitan sa ibang pasyente or wala lang, mauupo at makikinig sa mga nagchi-chismisang matanda. 

"Mare, nakita mo ba yung video ni Cesar Montano? Yung pa video greeting?" Ani ni chismosa number 1. 

"Oo mare. Manyakis talaga yung lalaking yun, sayang, naging crush ko pa naman dati yun noong kabataan pa niya." Bulong ni Chismosa number 2 na masamang tinititigan ni Kyungsoo, mataba kasi. 

"Bakit? Ano po nasa video?" Inosenteng pakikisaw saw ni Kyungsoo. 

Delikado to pag laki, chismoso. 

"Naku anak, hindi mo dapat malaman pa kasi hindi mo pa maiintindihan." Nakangiting sagot ng payat na chismosa. 

"Hindi niyo po ako anak at tsaka kung sino man po si Hannah Montano na yan, wag niyo po siyang pag chismisan, matanda na po kayo dapat alam niyo na bad yan." Frown ni Kyungsoo sabay belat sa dalawang chismosa. Lumayo ulit ang makulit na bata naghahanap ng panibagong mapaglilibangan.

Pero wala, bored na talaga siya. 

Kaya nag tiptoe nalang ito, nakiramdam sa paligid bago napa ngiti ng napaka malisyoso, yung ngiting manyak, yung may masamang gagawin. 

Ng makitang busy ang lahat sa kani kanilang ginagawa, marahang dumungaw si Kyungsoo sa room ng doctor. 

Nanlaki lalo ang mata ng may bakita siyang batang lalaki, kandong ng doctor at pinapatahan sa pag iyak. 

"Jongin, isang turok lang tapos wala na, promise ko wala kang mararamdaman." Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang sabi ng doctor. 

"Yan din po sabi niyo sa akin dati eh! Pero masakit naman!" Iyak ng bata.

So Jongin pala ang pangalan ng takot na bata, iyakin din tulad ng kaibigang si Baekhyun, pero pwede na dahil mas pogi naman kumpara sa kaibigan. Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa pwesto ng daddy niya, iyak padin ng iyak si Baekhyun at pinapatahan ng matatandang kasama. 

At dahil matapang at malaki na daw si Kyungsoo, hindi din siya takot sa injection, naglakad ito sa loob ng kwarto, dalawang kamay ay nasa likuran niya hawak ang bear na laruan, dahil dito, napukaw ang attention ng tatlong tao sa kwarto, kasama na dito si Jongin. 

"Kyungsoo.." Ngiti ng doctor. "Mamaya ka pa ha? Tatawagin nalang kita pag ikaw na?" 

Pero sino ba ang doctor para sundin ng matigas ulong si Kyungsoo? Animo ay hangin ang doctor, dineadma nalang siya ng makulit na bata at patuloy sa paglalakad with a straight and uncaring face.

Huminto na lamang ito sa tabi ng doctor, mata ay naka tingin na kay Jongin na tumutulo ang sipon. Medyo nandiri si Kyungsoo kaya mabilis na pinunasan ito ni Jongin gamit ang braso, lalong kumalat sa pisngi niya ang sariling uhog. 

Kadiri talaga, subalit cute naman si Jongin hindi na binigyang pansin ni Kyungsoo ang sipon ng kaedarang bata. 

"Eto oh! Hawakan mo!" For the first time, napangiti si Kyungsoo ng araw na yun habang inaabot kay Jongin ang paboritong stuff toy. "Favorite ko yan at aalagaan ka niya, kaya nga ako hindi na takot sa indeksyon eh!" Pagmamayabang ng maliit ba bata na ikinatawa naman pareho ng doctor at ng matandang lalaki na kasama ni Jongin. Future daddy in law ata ng batang si Kyungsoo. 

Pero si Jongin ay napailing, hindi binili ang kwento ni Kyungsoo sabay sabi "Masakit kaya!"

"Promise hindi masakit. Gusto mo pakita ko?" Pagmamayabang ni Kyungsoo habang kino-comfort si Jongin na wala ng uhog sa mukha, pinunasan na ng daddy (nya ata? hindi sigurado ni Kyungsoo).

"Oo Jongin, hindi masakit yan. Tignan mo si Kyungsoo, matapang to." Sabi ng doctor habang pina-pat ang buhok ng maliit. Si lahat, si Kyungsoo talaga ang favorite ni Dr. Lay, bukod kasi na matapang at kahit may pagka pilyo, nakikita niya na matalino ito. Maganda kinabukasan nito. 

"Doc Lay, ako na po muna. Indeksyonan mo po ako." Nguso ni Kyungsoo turo ang braso kung saan siya iinjectionan. 

Nilapag na muna ni Dr. Lay si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo upang ihanda ang anti flu shot na for Kyungsoo. Alam naman na din ng doctor ang gagawin sa bata kasi nakapag usap na sila ni Junmyeon a week before ng schedule. 

So habang naghahanda ang doctor, lumapit naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, hindi padin ito sumuko at patuloy na inabot ang bear, subalit hesitant ang inosenteng isip ni Jongin kaya minatahan muna ang laruan. 

Naparolyo nalang ng mata ang pilyo at makulit na bata sabay kuha sa dalawang kamay ni Jongin at nilagay ang bear. 

Tahimik lang silang pinagmamasdan ng daddy ni Jongin. 

"Alam mo Jongin kung gusto mo akong pakasalan dapat strong boy ka!" Naks, napaka advance magisip ni Kyungsoo, daig pa ang rugby boys sa kanilang kanto.

Gustuhin mang humalakhak ng doctor at ng tatay ni Jongin ay pinigilan nalang nila ang mga sarili, napangiti nalang ito at patuloy na pinanood ang moment ng dalawang bata. 

"Kasi pag strong ka magugustuhan ka ng daddy myeon ko, papayag na yun na pakasalan mo ako."

"Ayaw ko pa magpakasal! Baby pa ako!" Nguso ni Jongin. 

"Hindi naman ngayon, pag big na tayo, pag tapos na tayo sa iskul!" Paliwanag ng bata.

"Hindi naman kita love eh!" Tutol padin ni Jongin. 

"bakit di mo ko lab?" Nguso ni Kyungsoo na nangingiyak ngiyak. Natakot naman si Jongin baka pagalitan siya pag humagulgol itong bata na hindi nila kaano ano.

"Hala wag ka umiyak, akala ko big boy ka na?" Panic ni Jongin sabay hablot sa maliit na kamay ni Kyungsoo. 

Pero nagtampo na ata si Kyungsoo at hindi na kinausap ang isa, pero holding hands padin.

Maya maya pa ay tinawag na siya ng doctor, mabilis namang lumapit si Kyungsoo at nakatingin lang si Jongin, sa kabilang kamay niya ay kamay ni Kyungsoo, sa kabila naman ay yung laruan na galing dito. 

Pinahiran muna ng doctor ang balat ni Kyungsoo ng cotton na may alcohol. "Handa ka na ba Soo?" Napa tango ito, mata ay nakabantay sa matulis na karayom. 

Ng tuturukin na siya ng doctor, napa ungol naman si Jongin, mata ay nakapikit at unconsciously pinipisil ang kamay ng matapang na bata. 

"T-tapos na ba?" Nanginginig na tanong ng matakuting bata. 

"Oo, tapos na. Hindi nga kasi masakit." Nguso ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa pororo band aid na nilagay ng doctor sa tinurukang bahagi.

Pagkabukas ng mata, ang comforting na ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang unang nasilayan ni Jongin, takot at pangamba ay natunaw bigla. 

"Promise mo hindi masakit ha?" 

"Oo nga makulit ka. Sige na magpa indeksyon ka na, dito lang ako hahawakan ko din kamay mo." Pabibo talaga tong si Kyungsoo. Siguro kung kasama nila ang kaibigang si Jongdae, sinabihan na siya nitong malandi. 

Kim Jongdae- ang 7 years old na tropa nila Kyungso at Baekhyun. Kahit grade 2 na ito lagi paring magkasama ang tatlo. 

And yes- Jongdae taught both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun ng mga kabaklaan term. Total kasi sigurado na ang pinakamatanda na bakla ito. Nasa genes kasi at siya ang tagapag mana ng kanyang lolo. Darna! 

Kumalma na nga ang puso ni Jongin, ang daddy niya ay nanonood parin, pinalitan na siya ni Kyungsoo sa buhay ni Jongin at hindi na siya ata kailangan ng anak. 

Ang doctor naman ay sinimulan ng ihanda si Jongin, gaya ng process sa pag inject sa naunang bata. 

Nakalimutan na yata ng takot na bata ang huminga, nakapikit ito at biglang umiyak ng malakas pagka turok ng karayom sa kanyang malambot na balat. 

Biglang nagpanic si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang basang mukha ni Jongin gamit ang damit nito. Magkahawak parin sila subalit napuno ng pag aalala ni Kyungsoo, bumadya na rin ang luha nito habang pinagmamasdang umiyak si Jongin. 

Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa doctor na nakangiti, pina pat ang likod ni Jongin bago tinawag ang nurse.

"Jongin.. kiss ko nalang braso mo." hikbi ni Kyungsoo bago dampian ng maraming halik ang balat ng kaibigan. Unti unti namang tumahan ito at napatingin ulit si kyungsoo sa kanya. "hindi na ba masakit?" Umiling si Jongin na may kasabang paghikbi. 

Finally nalagpasan na din ng dalawang bata ang impyerno. Magkahawak kamay silang lumabas ng kwarto patungo sa lobby. Nagulat naman ang daddy Junmyeon nito sa nakitang tila anghel na ngiti sa labi ng bugnutin at pilyong anak at BAKIT MAY KAHOLDING HANDS SI KYUNGSOO? Si Baekhyun nga na bestfriend ng anak ay hindi manlang maka yakap kay Kyungsoo na hindi tinutulak palayo. Nabagok ba ulo nito or na overdose ng anti-flu?

"Soo!" Umiiyak padin si Baekhyun sabay yakap sa kaibigan. Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. "Ako na susunod, hawakan mo kamay ko please." Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun sa cold blooded na kaibigan. 

"Big ka na Baekhyun, Sasamahan ka naman ni daddy Minseok mo." Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo bago ngitian si Jongin. 

"Jongin sabay tayo patuli ha?" Napaubo si Junmyeon sa sinabi ng anak.

"Oo ba. Tapos pag tuli na tayo, pwede na tayong magka baby at magpakasal." Daddy naman ni Jongin ang nasamid. 

Mga bata talaga.


End file.
